Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a color filter array and an image sensor including the color filter array.
An image sensor converts an optical image into electric signals and employs a color filter array to reproduce color images. The color filter array is located over a photoelectric device and may be a mosaic filter, which lets light with specific wavelength bands pass through.
A typical color filter array has a Bayer pattern. The Bayer pattern has a 2×2 matrix structure. R and G pixels (RG) and G and B pixels (GB) are arranged in a 2×2 matrix. In the Bayer pattern, RG/GB pixels are repeated.
The Bayer pattern may reproduce original colors without additional processing and thus is advantageous in generating rich colors. However, the Bayer pattern is disadvantageous in that light loss is significant, resulting in decreased sensitivity. In addition, since RG/GB pixels are repeated, crosstalk between pixels may be severe, leading to a lack of color reproducibility.